


Hush Little Baby

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Angsty Frank, Baby Mary, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Frank watches Mary on the night Diane passes





	Hush Little Baby

Frank stares as the sweet baby stirs, gurgling and swinging her little hands. He should have stopped. He should have listened and talked to her. She said it was important, and of course he blew her off. His dick leading instead of his head. He should have realized that something was wrong, but now here he is. His sister Diane gone. Her little daughter lying on Frank’s bed. Soon he’ll collect all of Mary’s things from his sister’s house, but then he’s at a loss. What is he supposed to do with a baby? He can barely handle himself, let alone someone else. Maybe he should give her to social services, they’ll put her somewhere. Somewhere she can be well cared for. Loved.

Mary babbles, kicking her legs, and Frank tilts his head, smiling a bit as she stares back at him. Her eyes are so intelligent for a six month old, but yet… So young. Innocent.

He can’t just leave her like this.

Mary starts whining, little face scrunching as she starts to cry. Frank moves and grabs the first book he can find- some book the students he helps teach had to read- and starts to read aloud, Mary instantly quieting down. He glances up as he reads to find her watching him, murmuring a bit, and he focuses on finishing the passage. It doesn’t matter that she doesn’t understand philosophy at all- she’s calming down. That’s all he needs.

Soon Frank finishes the chapter and closes the book, smiling when he sees Mary sound asleep on the bed.

Maybe he can do this after all.


End file.
